


~汪呜~

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	~汪呜~

没错，我是一条狗。不过不是普通的狗。  
按照定义，我是一只妖怪。当然，我本狗对这个定义并不满意。如果要我来给自己下个定义，我大概会说自己是一只特别的狗，仅此而已。至于为什么会那么特别，我自己也不清楚，总之不是因为喝了什么奇怪的水，就是吃了什么奇怪的果子罢。  
像我们这样存在并不多。狐狸曾经告诉我，因为这世上的寿命总量是守恒的，它既不能被创生也不会被消灭，生时获得，逝时归还，循环往复，天地间的生灵方能生生不息。妖者因其异能得以长生不死，便是打破了这一平衡。先人曾做出假设，如若放任妖物长生，则世间寿命终有一天将被消耗殆尽，世上再无新生生命可生，妖物亦会因无法再得寿命而在同一时间集体死去，之后天地间空有寿命而无消耗寿命之生灵，此为妖寂。妖寂之所以没有发生，是因为自然界自有一套法则，为妖者每百年必遇小劫，每千年则遇大劫。寻常妖物，往往头三个百年便毙命于自然之力下；狐族天赋异禀，时有千年妖狐出世；草木精怪生性坚韧顽强，又得大自然庇佑，也常有活过千年的灵妖出世。至于资质不佳又生来低微的狗族，纵使机缘巧合，活至三百岁也能属奇迹，至于千年灵妖，则是闻所未闻的。  
而今我已经九百九十九岁了。  
记得狐狸千岁大劫时我只有两百多岁。那天雷雨交加，我看着那道闪电就这样劈向了狐狸，一击过后狐狸便奄奄一息地倒卧在了地上。那是我第一次领略到自然之力的强大，之前我觉得狐狸才是最强大的，它能把我从火堆里救出来，一身光亮的毛发却不见一点焦黑。  
狐狸把内丹留给了我。狐狸说你一定要活到化成人形的那一天。  
那一天就要来了。

我不知道这是巧合还是上天刻意的安排，抑或只是因为大自然太没有创意，迎接我千岁生日的，又是漫天的乌云和晃眼的雷电。这场暴雨来得如此不合时宜——此时正值冬天，本不该有这样的天气的，所以我无比确定那就是为我设计的劫数。  
时近傍晚，我在东京一座不知名的公园里，周围似乎空无一人。  
很快就有闪电向我打来。我左躲右窜，但似乎那些闪电的精确性越来越高。四周高大的树木更增加了我被击中的可能性。我开始后悔为什么自己会游荡到这个地方。早知如此，就该一直混迹在人群里的。  
就在这时一个人类的身影映入了我的眼帘。我没有任何犹豫，甚至没有观察它究竟是他还是她，就那样直截地扑了过去。那个人类显然对此完全没有防备，就这样被我扑倒在了地上。  
然后我才看清了这个人类的面貌。雄性，带着一副很普通的眼镜，容貌……我想可以击败99%的雄性人类吧。反应过来后，他似乎很恼怒地想要把我推开。不过，要推开一只快要满千岁的妖怪并不是什么容易的事情。几经挣扎后他似乎意识到我并不是因为饥不择食才扑向了他，于是开始和我大眼瞪小眼。不得不说，那双蓝眼睛真漂亮。  
这期间，闪电依旧不断地劈在我们周围，却都有着几步之遥的距离。这样的偏差颇有投鼠忌器的味道，让我更加确信了自己的判断——这个人类能够帮助我逃离这场劫难。  
人类可以帮助妖怪渡劫，这种说法是自古流传至今的。当劫难到来之时，若能找到一个命不该绝的人类，将自己的生命和它连结到一起，则可逢凶化吉。但事实上通过这种方式渡过劫数的妖精并不多。究其原因大概有两点，第一是并非所有人类都在“命不该绝”的范围之内，实际上很多人类都没有这样的特质，他们会因为一场车祸或是仅仅忘记关掉煤气就死于非命；第二是“水能载舟亦能覆舟”，人类通过各种途径残杀妖物这样的事情比比皆是，因此混迹人群其实有着极大的危险。  
我想这一次，我绝对是抽到了上上签。  
果然，闪电的威力渐渐减弱下来，最终空气中只听得雨声而再无雷声。一直怒视着我的人类眼中似乎增加了惊奇成分。我感觉到自己的身体开始变化。  
是了，千年已过，化成人形的时候到了。  
我看着自己按住人类的前爪变成了手的模样，前腿变成了手臂。然后身体也渐渐变成了人类的样子。这过程太神奇了，以至于我一直僵在那里看着自己的变化，竟然忽略了还有一个人类被我死死地扣在地上。  
“喂。”人类轻轻咳了一声，我这才反应过来。不知道为什么，他把头转向了一侧不去看我。  
我冒冒失失地站起来，学着人类的样子向他90度鞠躬。  
“那个……真的对不起！请一定相信我是万不得……”  
一件大衣突然飞过来盖住了我的头，我手忙脚乱地扯下它的时候，才发现人类已经绕过我走出好远。他脚步极快，也许是有什么急事。我想我可能不该在这个时候拦下他。  
于是我又看了看手里的大衣。是那个人类的没错。检查了一下口袋，没有可以确认身份的东西——人类不是用一种叫做“名片”的东西来交换信息的吗？难道说，这个人类竟然知道，我可以根据衣服上的气味来找到特定的人吗？我有些不解地嗅了嗅那件大衣。不错的味道。  
直到抱着那件大衣快要走出公园的时候我才意识到……  
……人类是要穿衣服的动物。

“你？”  
“嗯！那个……主人……”  
“你在说什么。我没有兴趣和你说话，你走吧。”  
好不容易弄了一身人类的装扮，又溜进了这个安保措施还算严格的高级公寓，眼前的人类却在半分钟内下了逐客令。我连忙抵住门，试着和他说明来意。  
人类以为妖怪是一群无法无天的家伙，其实不然。做妖怪要守的规矩还真挺多的，否则一个不小心，就可能招致额外的灾难。其中有一个规矩，就是如果在渡劫之时受到了别的生灵的帮助，那么帮助自己的生灵就会成为妖怪的主人，这个主仆契约将延续到抑或主人的生命耗尽抑或下一次劫难到来之时。报恩是必须履行的义务，忘恩负义的妖怪是要遭天谴的。  
我努力用人类的语言解释着这一切，也不知道会不会越绕越糊涂。这是我第二次拥有主人。我的第一位主人是狐狸，狐狸自己也是妖怪，所以完全用不着解释，就让我跟着它了。  
好在我对人类语言的掌握还不算太差，眼前的人类似乎已经听懂我在说什么了，虽然他依旧不悦地锁着眉头。  
“你会做什么。”  
“我可以帮您挣钱，即使您想成为全国首富也不是不可能的！”我想对于人类来说，这绝对是致命的诱惑吧。  
“不需要。”  
或许这个男人已经家财万贯，不需要金钱了？我打量着这间高级公寓，觉得这并不是没有可能。  
“那，我可以帮您获得您想要的权力，啊，或者是美女……”  
“那种东西都不需要。”人类不耐烦地打断了我的话，“你能救人吗。”  
我愣住。  
对于一只妖怪来说，通过自然之力治病救人并不是不可能的事情。然而我说过，做妖怪的要守的规矩是很多的，其中有一条便是不能干涉人类的命运。妖怪是体制外的生物，而人类，乃至整个大自然的生灵都是体制内的，它们的生老病死皆有一套自洽的体系，如果天要灭亡某人，强行改变他的命运会给妖精自身带来灾难。所以在救人这一点上，有时可以伸出援手，有时却只能在一旁暗暗叹息。  
而此刻我并不能确定，这个蓝眼男子想要救助的人，是否在能够救助的范围之内。  
“我不知道。我能见见那个人吗……那样我才能确定。”我这么回答。  
人类思考了好一会儿，终于同意让我进门。他带着我走进一间卧室，却又警告我不准太接近床上的男子。  
看到那个男人，我心中暗暗惊叹，又暗暗叹息。那是个有着一头柔顺紫发的男子，五官精致却又大气，皮肤白皙细腻，虽然此刻并未睁眼，我却敢打赌他有着一双极漂亮的眼睛。果然物以类聚，主人拥有如此出众的容貌，他身边的人也毫不逊色。这是我的惊叹之处。  
而我的叹息之处在于，对于他现在的情况，我却是无能为力。  
“如何。你能救他吗。”主人看似平静却暗藏期待地问。  
我一时不知道怎么回答。  
“对不起……”  
主人轻声叹了口气。  
“那个，恕我直言，他并不是因为身体原因才昏迷不醒的。”我小声说，“他自己不愿意醒来，所以我也没有办法……”  
“是吗。”主人淡淡地回答，然后示意我离开房间。  
“既然不能救他，那你走吧。”  
我不知道这样的情况应该怎么处理。寻常的人类，抑或是别的生物，在遇到报恩的时候总是会欣然应允的，因此如果主人拒绝了自己的报恩行为，妖怪是否还会遭到天谴这个问题，就我所知并没有答案。  
我自然不敢冒这个险。于是我又向着主人深深地鞠了一躬，期期艾艾地请求主人把我留下来。  
我成功了。

我被分配到了客厅的沙发上。对于这个安排我其实很满意，因为在此之前我睡过的最好的地方也就是自己做的吊床，而且因为做得太不结实，睡到半夜就掉了下来。  
想到自己做了一千年的妖怪却连床都没有睡过，我又不得不感慨下狗生艰难。不过我终于没有辜负狐狸，熬到了化为人形的那一天。  
午夜，我运气吐出体内的内丹——那是狐狸留给我的唯一纪念，它的身体在它魂飞魄散的那一刻就化成了一股青烟。黑暗中，这内丹散发着淡淡的金光，温和却不刺眼。我知道能活到今天，并不是由于自己天资聪慧抑或运气绝佳，而是借助了这狐狸修行千年的成果。夜深人静，我愈发想念起它来。

用人类的说法，我的新工作是家庭护士兼保姆。我被命令每天定时检查那些仪器上的图形或是数字，如果发现又异常就要在第一时间采取措施并且用一个叫做手机的东西通知主人。我想告诉主人其实没有这个必要，作为一只妖怪，我完全不需要那些仪器就可以知道躺在床上的人类生命体征是否正常。不过我的主人看起来非常确信自己的判断，他未必会觉得我比那些仪器更加可靠，所以我就在心里默默吐了个槽。  
除此之外，我要做的大抵就是些类似于擦玻璃之类的工作。这些工作都很无聊，而且用不了多少时间，所以我就想给自己加个班，但结果让主人大为生气。  
那天晚上主人拎着我的领口把我按到墙上，对我怒吼说：“帮他洗澡之类的事情用不着你来做，以后不要做多余的事情！”  
然而主人也没有责罚我，或许是看到我垂下来的两只耳朵而生了怜悯之心吧。  
是的，这一点我也很奇怪。正常的妖怪，到了千年化成人形，就完全脱离本体的形态了，而我却还保留了两只狗耳朵。我不明白这是为什么，也不知道该找谁去问。或许只是因为我修行不够吧。我这样想。  
那之后我就吸取了教训。我可以做家务，可以准备饭菜，可以给床上的人放古典乐，还可以一天三次带着手套隔着衣服给他做按摩——这是我和主人说明，如果按摩做得不够就不能阻止他肌肉萎缩之后，主人勉强同意的。但是我绝对不能直接触碰这个男人，洗澡和喂饭这样的事情一定要等到主人回家后亲自做，而且主人和这个男人在一起的时候，我就要乖乖退到一边去。主人每天中午和晚上都会准时回家，雷打不动。  
来这间公寓也有几个月了。有时闲得无聊，我会望着床上的男人发呆。但我没法和他精神交流，他把自己死死地锁住了。我只能看着他长长地叹气。这个男人虽然很漂亮，但这样的情况下实在没有什么生气可言，只是一具华丽的摆设罢了。  
相比于这个男人，我更喜欢搜集有关主人的信息。我从书房里一大摞一大摞的经济杂志里了解到，主人在一家叫做MGN的公司上班，是那里的企划部部长，已经做过好几个出色的企划了，在业界也小有名气。有个评论家说，像主人这样杰出的人才，一百年里也难有一个。一百年只是我生命的十分之一，但比大多数人类的寿命都要长，比正常狗类的寿命更是长了八九倍。主人一定是个非常厉害的人。  
我也了解到，在担任部长的两年时间里，他曾经有过好几次升职的机会，还可以去美国这个看起来比日本更厉害的国家工作，但他都拒绝了。非但如此，他也从不参加任何宴会之类的东西，对在上流社会的社交活动毫无兴趣。有人评论说主人太过孤傲，与商界有些格格不入。主人确实挺孤傲的，不过格格不入，恐怕还是因为我在照看的这个男人吧。  
我曾问过主人这个紫头发的男人为什么会变成这样，主人没有回答。主人对我说的最多的话就是“多余的问题不要问”和“多余的事情不要管”，所以我一点也不意外。我决心自己找出原因来。  
一般来说，即使是植物人，对外界的事物也是有所感知的，并且会在感知到外界事物之后流露出自己的情感。这个男人也是。我隐隐感觉到，床上的这个男人之所以把自己的精神世界封闭住，是因为他在害怕着什么。可是那是什么呢？我环顾着整个房间，也没有发现什么灵异的东西。按理说这样的情况，大多是被一些低级的小怪缠住了。那些小怪和我们这样正统的妖怪不同，它们不是由某种生灵化来的，而是聚集了邪气、怨气这样阴鸷的东西形成的。其实它们并不强大，却往往因为其可憎的外表和诡谲的能力而能把一些胆小的人类吓傻吓疯。  
我被好奇心所驱使，把屋子里的东西一样一样地拿到这个男人面前试探着，到最后几乎不像是在探究他昏迷的原因，更像是在玩一个好玩的游戏。  
这个男人的反应真的很有趣。他不怕挥舞着大钳子的螃蟹，却对一小瓶橄榄油流露出了害怕的情绪；把一大件西装拿到他面前的时候他没什么反应，可是领带却又不同了。对于一类东西他的反应倒是很一致，就是主人锁在柜子深处的一些电动玩意，好像是人类的情趣用品。他大概是害怕我会对他做坏事儿。  
这个过程中有一样东西引起了我的注意。那是一副主人放在柜子里的眼镜，和主人现在每天带着的样子差不多。我把它拿到紫头发跟前的时候，他倒是没有流露出对电动玩意那样的恐惧。不过我仔细感受着这副眼镜，却在它上面发现了某种植物的灵气，这说明主人之前有可能碰到过和我一样的妖怪——而且就我所感知到的来说，这只妖怪是从某种植物化来的，而且法力远远在我之上。我很想问主人这副眼镜是怎么来的，不过要是被主人知道了我乱翻了他的东西甚至撬了他的锁，我一定会被赶出去。  
所以我只能一只狗——也许现在可以说一个人了——我只能一个人托着脑袋苦思冥想。  
我发现这个屋子内的东西都没有让紫头发害怕到不敢醒来的程度。一般来说如果长期处于安全的环境下面，这种自行封闭精神的人应该会逐渐好转才对。就算没有渐渐醒来，起码也不至于更加严重。但我却在来这里的几个月里发现，紫头发正在把自己越发封闭起来。按照这样的速度，只怕不出半年，紫头发的精神世界就会完全封闭住了。而那意味着死亡。  
紫头发死了，主人会怎么样呢？我躺在沙发上呆呆地望着天花板。  
不管怎么说，只要主人寿命未尽，我还是会留在主人身边的吧。想到这里我还是很开心的。虽然主人对我实在不怎么样，往往我准备了一桌好吃的饭菜，他随便尝了两口就忙着去照顾紫头发，抑或是把我特意为他准备的养生汤喂给了紫头发，不过我也从来没因此生过气。主人的认真让我觉得很可爱，无论是他照顾紫头发的认真，工作到深夜的认真还是睡觉的时候依然眉头深锁的认真——嘘，我偷看主人睡觉的事情，可千万不要告诉别人呀。  
然而想到主人几乎不会笑，我又不禁失落了起来。遇到主人之后，我唯一一次看到主人的笑容，是在他表扬我把紫头发照顾得气色更好了的那天。那笑容其实挺平淡的。受到表扬我很开心，但还是很诚实地告诉主人“身”和“神”是一体的，虽然紫头发的身体状况变得更好了，可是精神上却没有一点起色。听到那句话之后，主人的笑容就不见了。  
主人这么在乎紫头发，如果紫头发死了，他一定更不会笑了吧。我又想起狐狸离开我之后，我伤心得几天没有吃东西。那之后过了一百多年，我还是会在月亮变圆的晚上想起狐狸然后哭出眼泪来。我想主人是不会哭的，但他一定会像我一样伤心吧。而且他没有几百年的时间去平复，说不定再也不会笑了。  
我从沙发下抽出偷偷藏起的一本杂志，里面有一张主人的照片。主人的嘴角微微翘着，既沉稳又自信的模样。我觉得他在这张照片里笑得一点都不真心，还没有夸奖我的那次露出来的笑容真心呢。  
也不知道主人发自内心的笑会是什么模样。

我最后还是忍不住把紫头发的状况告诉了主人。主人听过以后非常震惊，甚至可以说是惊慌。他像是审问犯人一般问了我好多好多问题，我只好把我知道的全部说了出来，包括我翻了主人的柜子，发现紫头发害怕电动玩意这件原本打算永远不说的事情。  
我告诉主人，我找了很久很久也没有找到让紫头发害怕的根源所在，所以真的无能为力。他听后沉默了很久，然后要我和他一起走近紫头发的房间。那是我第二次和主人一起走进这个房间。  
“怎么样？”主人问。  
我过了几秒才反应过来主人是在问紫头发现在的情感是什么。这时候紫头发流露出来的情感已经很少很少了，但我还是鲜明地感觉到了。  
他在害怕。比对电动玩意更深的害怕。  
我把这个结果告诉主人的时候，主人并没有感到意外。他默默地走出了房间，走过了客厅，走过了门廊，然后走出了大门。我不知道他要去哪里。  
我感觉非常不解。紫头发害怕的是主人，这是件多么不可思议的事情。要知道主人对他是多么的温柔，温柔到把他当作一块一碰就碎的玻璃那样小心翼翼。  
那天晚上主人没有回家，第二天早上我接到了他的电话，要我帮紫头发吃早餐。那是我第一次喂紫头发吃东西，没有意识的身体只能靠本能吞咽事物，反应非常慢，一顿早餐足足吃了一个小时。我又想到主人向来惜时如金，也不是什么有耐心的人，却在这样的事情上毫不吝惜自己的时间，心里莫名地感到难过。紫头发呀紫头发，你要是知道这一切该有多好。  
傍晚的时候主人终于回家了，带着我从未见过的疲惫神情。他拿出了柜子里的大号垃圾袋，把什么领带呀橄榄油瓶子呀还有那一大堆电动玩具全都塞了进去然后一股脑儿扔到了楼下的垃圾桶。我在窗边看着站在垃圾桶边的主人，心想他是不是想把自己也扔进去。  
那以后主人再也没有进过紫头发的房门，喂饭、洗澡这样的工作也全部交给了我。我想我明白为什么。  
就这样又过了一个月。有一天主人问我，紫头发好一点了没有。我摇摇头。主人问我自己能做什么。我摇摇头。主人问我紫头发什么时候才能醒来，我支支吾吾地说不知道。  
其实我知道。紫头发把自己封闭的时间太长了，他已经不太可能醒来了。可我不敢这么说。我没有说，主人却好像意识到了。  
大概就是从那个时候起，主人中午不再回家，晚上也不会像以前那样早早回来。他似乎开始参与一些应酬，有时候回到家会带着一身酒味。酒精对妖怪来说算得上是一种禁忌物品，因为它能使妖怪原形毕露，只有在狂欢派对上，妖怪们才会开怀饮酒，然后指着彼此的本体笑得前仰后合。所以主人能喝酒我是很羡慕的，但他似乎喝得也太多了点儿。偶尔回到了家，他还会拿出些看起来很高档的酒瓶继续猛灌。  
我有时候会去抢下他的酒瓶，他也不管我，跌跌撞撞地走到自己的客房倒在自己床上就那样睡过去。而在此之前，主人睡觉前一定会洗澡，而且要换上干净的睡衣的。每次碰到那种情况，我都会觉得很不知所措。以前主人总是让我不要做多余的事情，帮紫头发洗过一次澡后他甚至差点把我赶出去。但是现在他也不常说那样的话了。  
思前想后，我决定把帮主人洗澡这件事情归类到“不是多余的事”里面去。反正现在每天都要帮紫头发洗澡，所以应该是没有关系的吧？比起紫头发，我还是更喜欢帮主人洗澡。紫头发总是一动不动，但是主人会有很可爱的反应。我想主人是知道这件事的——喝得酩酊大醉地睡过去，醒来却发现自己穿着干净的睡衣，这其中的缘由即使是我也能猜到。然而主人并没有对此发表过任何看法，我就暗暗高兴地当作主人默许了我的加班。  
那时候主人还不是每天都会喝酒，不喝酒的晚上他拼命工作，有时我能听到键盘声响上一整晚，响到东方泛起鱼肚白。看着慢慢透亮的天空，听着主人敲打键盘的声音，我甚至有一种主人想把全世界的企划案都做完的错觉。  
今天晚上主人也没有很早回来。这样的情况我快要习以为常了，然而今晚却感觉尤其不安。我说不出为什么，只好抱着膝盖看着客厅里的分针转了一圈又一圈。当那时针指向数字10的时候我终于有些坐不住了，去主卧确认过紫头发的状况之后便出了门。  
我现在已经不需要借助任何东西来帮助自己确认主人的味道了。那种味道简直就像刻在脑海里的一样。很快我就在一家热闹喧哗的酒吧找到了主人。  
在这样的地方，当然不会是因为工作，恐怕也不是应酬之类的吧。我不由得有一点生气，虽然我不该生主人的气。  
远远的，我就看到主人和一群年轻人类在一起。他半靠在一个看上去很高大的男人怀里，衣襟半开着，看样子已经醉了，但同桌的几个人类还是起哄似的往主人的杯子里倒酒。主人也不拒绝，修长的手指穿过高脚杯细长的杯脚，两眼迷离地把倒满了酒的杯子提到唇边，用一种极优雅的姿态将杯中的酒饮尽。他又将杯口倾下，手指提着杯子的底座，一双朦胧的醉眼里露出挑衅般的神色。一桌人类除了搂着主人的那个之外全都欢呼起来，像是一瞬间打了什么兴奋剂。  
按照人类表达情绪的方式，我把自己的眉头皱成了川字型。  
我走到那桌边站定，却不知道该怎么说话。变成人形以来，我还没有和主人之外的人类说过话——除了送快递的小哥。我不太知道该怎么和这群喝得醉醺醺的人类交流。  
“哟！兄弟，兽耳很有趣嘛！”  
一个人类看到了我，像是发现了什么好玩的东西一样，站起来伸手来够我的耳朵。我很不开心地推开了他的手，马上，他的表情也变得不开心了。  
“怎么，连碰一下都不行？”  
这时候旁边一个人类拉了拉他，说，“别那么大肝火。兄弟，新来的？一起玩儿不？”  
我意识到后面两个问题是对我说的，于是我摇了摇头，指着主人说：“我要带他回家。”  
然后一桌人都安静下来了。搂着主人的高大男子瞟了一眼旁边的男人，那男人就像得了命令一样站起来想要打我巴掌。不过这个世界上能够对我动粗的人类除了主人以外大概不会有第二个。这个男人没有打到我似乎很生气，于是又想要踢我，我只好把他扔到几米远的地方去了。  
我回头之后，发现一桌人都变了脸色。那个搂着主人一直没正眼看我的人类也抬眼打量着我。他好像没怎么喝醉，说起话来挺流畅的。  
他说如果我想加入他们的话，今晚这个美人算我一份。  
我想了几秒，觉得和有些人类可能是不适合用语言交流的。  
于是我把他也扔到了几米远的地方，然后抱着主人走了出去。  
反正主人已经醉了。主人醉了的时候我可以自己决定怎么处理主人的身体，主人默许的嘛。  
我是用出租车把主人运回去的。尽管主人身上的酒精气味很浓，我还是能闻到那种很好闻的味道。主人枕在我的腿上，有些不太清醒地转动着脑袋。小腹下方被挤压到的地方传来异样的感觉，让我的心跳开始不停加速。  
车开到一半，主人睁开了眼睛，有些迷茫地看了看周围。  
“您喝醉了。”我这样说。  
“我知道。”  
“您被一群坏人缠住了。”  
“我知道。”  
“他们想要对您做坏事儿。”  
“我知道。”  
看起来，主人好像醉得没那么厉害。可既然如此，又为什么要和那群人在一起呢。我想到那个搂着主人的年轻男人，还是觉得很生气。  
“你呢。”主人问。  
“嗯？”  
“你想对我做什么。”  
我的脸一下子烧了起来。我没有回答，主人也没有在意。  
“为什么拉我出来。”主人的声音低得像是在自言自语。  
“我……”我想说我不知道主人是自愿的，却又觉得这说法很不恰当。  
“不想他被别人触碰，甚至不想让他被看到，即使是无意识的也会觉得生气，是这样吧。”  
“……您醉了。”我轻声说。  
主人苦笑了一下，想要找个更舒服的位置一样把脑袋往更靠近我身体的地方蹭了蹭，又闭上了眼睛。  
我只能深吸一口气拼命忍住身体的反应。  
回到家后，我把主人放在床上，正犹豫着今天还要不要帮主人洗澡，主人却自己坐了起来。  
然后拿出了放在床边的酒瓶。  
我想着总有一天我要把主人的酒都扔掉，伸手去那那个酒瓶。主人却把酒瓶拿起来直接喝了一口，然后带着醉意说，陪我喝一杯吧。  
我连忙摇了摇头。他却不管不顾地把我拉到床上，拿起酒瓶子似乎想要硬灌。  
于是我又被弄糊涂了。主人到底醉到了什么程度呢。总之，今天的主人特别奇怪。  
“为什么不喝。又没有下毒。”主人看我拼命抵抗，终于放弃了似的扔下我，独自喝起酒来。  
看着酒瓶子渐渐变空，我也变得失落起来。也不知道是哪里来的勇气，我伸过手，把主人揽进了怀里。主人的身体很热，热得发烫。  
“别再喝了，明天会头疼的。”我这样对主人说。  
主人转过头扫了我一眼，淡淡地说了句是吗，又把瓶口凑到了唇边。  
“就因为他不会醒来了，您就堕落成这个样子吗！”我终于忍不住夺过他手中的瓶子朝他吼道。  
主人愣了愣，然后像是被我传染了一样很生气地抓过我的领口把我凑近他。不知道为什么，明明是主人躺在床上而我压在主人上方这样的姿势，我却还是有着强烈的压迫感。  
“你是妖怪，对吧。”  
我点点头。  
“妖怪也会有那种感情吗。”  
我犹豫了一下，点了点头。  
主人很是凄凉地笑了。笑得我心疼。  
“是吗。”  
我再一次点了点头。“我就喜欢您。”  
主人微微眯起眼看着我，像是在打量什么有趣的东西。我的心脏跳得厉害，忍不住闭上了眼睛。然后，伴随着酒精的味道，我感到有什么柔软而湿润的东西贴上了我的嘴唇。  
直到主人软软的舌头伸进了我的嘴里，我才回过神来，连忙推开了主人。  
“不……不可以……您是我的主人……”我结结巴巴地说。  
“既然我是你的主人，为什么不听命令。”主人漂亮的手指扣住我的下巴，眼神朦胧地看着我，“把酒喝掉，然后……”主人的手放开了我的下巴，意有所指般划过我的衣襟。  
……主人，您知道自己下的是什么样的命令吗。  
我正想把酒瓶子扔到一边去，主人却夺过了瓶子，兀自喝了一大口后再一次扣住了我的脑袋。酒精被渡进嘴里的那一刻，我暗叫大事不好。虽然只有一口，而且还从唇边漏下好多，我却还是不能保证自己不会因此原形毕露。我想我该立刻扔下主人走开的，可是紧接着，主人的手臂环着我的背，柔软的舌头再一次伸进我的口腔里扫荡着。我觉得我也要醉了。  
或许，只是一口，不会有那么大的作用吧。抱着这样侥幸的心理，我也拥住了主人。感受着主人温软躯体在自己怀里的微微扭动，先前被压制住的渴～望又全部窜了出来。  
狐狸说做修行要清心寡欲才行，但它自己也没有做到。它喜欢过一个人类女孩，每次那女孩到河边浣衣的时候，狐狸就在河对岸远远地看着她，从她开始洗第一件衣服到最后一件。我那时还暗暗在心里取笑狐狸，然而这一刻我却明白过来，真的喜欢上一个人以后，不要说清心寡欲，就连理智都是没有办法保留的。  
这一刻我只觉得自己太喜欢太喜欢主人了，喜欢到想要一辈子都是此刻的循环播放。我的身体开始变热变烫，动作也越发大胆了起来。主人没有任何拒绝的意思，任由我解开了他的衬衫，又褪下了他的裤子。  
只是我将手伸向主人后方，想要帮他做扩张的时候，他抓住了我的手腕。我以为主人终于想要叫停了。可是他说，弄疼我。  
“弄疼我。”  
像是害怕我没有听清，主人在我耳边又重复了一遍。  
我再一次不知所措了。然而主人却没有理会我的犹豫，一手揉弄着我的下方，双腿曲起来夹住了我的腰。感觉到自己的前端顶在了主人入口的那一瞬，我兴奋得浑身都颤栗了起来。  
我俯下身再一次亲吻了主人的双唇，然后挺身进入了主人的身体。  
那个瞬间，主人的表情明显痛苦地扭曲了。他咬着唇，手指紧紧抓着床单，喉间发出了隐忍的呻～吟声。  
然而在这种痛苦之中，我似乎还察觉到了一丝轻松的情绪。或许主人喜欢被弄疼吧——对于人类的某些爱好，我总是很难理解。  
主人的里面很紧，紧到像是从未被使用过一样。一开始那里还很干涩，但很快就被溢出的液体润～滑了不少。我知道那种液体是什么，我有些心疼，有些罪恶感，却又有些欢喜。  
我伸手抚弄着主人因为疼痛而萎缩的分身，却看到自己手上竟然开始长出长长的金色的毛发来。  
酒精终于发挥作用了吗。我不禁后悔起来。果然还是应该早早走开的。如今做到了这一步，却该怎么办才好。  
主人似乎也发现了我的变化。他伸出手摸了摸我的脸。然后我知道我的脸上也开始长出密密的金色的毛发来。然而主人似乎一点都不害怕，他揪了揪我脸上的毛，然后继续环住我的腰指引我探望他身体深处。  
我想主人一定是醉到神志不清了。  
我想了想，把主人的身体翻了过来，从背后再一次进入。主人的腰颤抖着，双手依旧紧紧抓着床单，但身体已经放松了很多。  
虽然只是醉了的时候，但主人愿意把自己完全交给我这件事，还是让我满心欢喜的。我伸出舌头舔了舔主人线条优美的后背，然后开始轻轻挺动起来。这时候我撑在床上的手臂已经变成了狗爪的模样，身体也渐渐变了形。主人背对着我，应该看不到我身体的变化。不过他转过一只手握住了我的前爪又是揉又是捏的，像是在玩玩具的小孩子。原来平时那么一本正经的主人，还有这样可爱的趣味。我侧过头，看到主人的分身再一次挺立了起来，终于放心地开始动作。主人的身体配合着我的节奏起伏着，虽然因为趴在主人背上没有办法看见，但我还是可以想像得到那种扭动的姿态有多么妖娆。不过比起这个，我更喜欢主人的呻吟声。平时主人说话都是冷冷的没有什么温度，此刻却不断发出灼热的喘息声和甜腻的呻吟，那种混杂着情欲的声音真是让我血脉贲张。  
其实想到自己和主人这一刻构成了一副怎样的画面，我还是充满了罪恶感的。好在这种状况没有维持多久，大概是酒精的作用很快过去了的缘故吧。主人手里的爪子又变回了人手的模样，我握了握主人的手，然后把主人的手指用我的手指全部隔开。人类把这个动作叫做十指相扣。主人好像很满意这个动作，也握住了我的手。  
之后，主人的身体又翻转过来。我又一次吻了主人，主人也像一开始那样拥住了我。我贪恋地看着主人的表情，主人则一直闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛下面挂着小滴的泪珠，配合泛着红晕的脸颊和微微张开的薄唇，比我在任何时候看到的主人都要漂亮。最漂亮的是高潮的那一刻，配合着一声满足而又压抑的呻吟，主人脸上露出的表情诱人至极。  
激情过后，我小心翼翼地退出了主人的身体，却还是让主人痛得吸了一口气。我看到主人缓缓睁开了眼睛，那双蓝眼睛里没有满足的情感，而是显得有些空洞，又像是充满了迷惘。我撑在主人身上，不知道该不该继续抱着主人给予爱抚。人类似乎是有后戏一说的，但主人显然不在那个气氛里。良久，我看到主人眼中蕴起了泪水，那样悄无声息地流了下来。我更加不知所措了。  
是不是很疼。我这样问主人。主人机械地点了点头，又摇了摇头。于是我更加糊涂了。我又问主人我该要做什么。主人没有回答，依旧静静地流着泪。我以为主人是绝不会流泪的，看来我错了。我急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，可是面对这样的状况却又毫无头绪。然后主人说，去看看他吧。  
他就是紫头发。主人心里想的永远是紫头发，即使刚才还在和我做那对人类来说只有恋人才会做的事情。我走下床，快走到门口的时候，又听到主人轻轻地说，不要离开我。我回过头看了看主人才明白过来，这句话并不是对我说的。  
又一次查看完紫头发的状况，我回到主人的卧室。我以为主人一定已经睡着了，然而主人却坐在床头，手里拿着那只酒瓶，以极慢的速度小口抿着。他的眼睛里没有什么神采。  
我直接走上前抢过那个酒瓶丢进了远处的垃圾桶，然后一言不发地抱着主人去洗澡。  
把主人泡在热水里，我回到卧室换了床单。床单上的血迹已经干了，留下一小片暗红色。我把床单丢进了洗衣机里，再回到浴室的时候，看见主人坐在浴缸的缸沿上，不由得暗暗骂自己的笨。放掉了浴缸里的水，我用莲蓬头帮主人清洗了身体，顺便也简单地冲了下自己。主人一直任由我动作着，就像他喝醉的时候那样。  
替主人擦拭身体的时候，想到刚才的一幕幕，我又不禁有些脸红。擦拭完毕，又忍不住抱着主人吻了一下他柔软的双唇。然后主人开口了。他说，你还没有抱够吗。我死机了三秒钟，然后有些忐忑地问，主人你究竟是醉了还是清醒着。主人摇了摇头。是不知道的意思吗。  
主人回抱了一下我，说，谢谢你帮我照顾御堂。  
我愣了半晌，说，所以你才和我……  
主人笑了笑，让我不要多想。然后转身想要走回卧室。  
“如果你不告诉我，我就……”我突然有些激动，赌气似的地说了这样一句话。  
“你就怎么样？”主人随口接道。  
“……我就不照顾他了！”  
其实我是不会违抗主人的命令的，主人和我都明白这一点。但是我也实在找不到更好的威胁了。  
“不是那个原因。”  
听到这个答案，我稍稍松了口气。然而下一句却让我噎得几乎说不出话来。  
“你是谁都没有关系。”  
……所以，即使是在酒吧里被那群坏人围着，也可以露出一点都不在乎的表情吗。  
“还是因为他吗。不能是他的话，是谁都无所谓？”  
“嗯。”主人淡淡的回答。  
“可是……可是您身边又不止他一个人！还有很多在乎您的……”我忙不迭地说。  
“那些都没有意义。”  
主人留下那句话，走进了自己的卧室。  
……都没有意义。我想我明白了。酒精、工作抑或是床事，对主人来说都不过是用来麻痹自己的手段，而对主人来说唯一有意义的存在，正躺在那个他永远不敢涉足的房间里。  
那一晚，我在主人睡着后悄悄治好了主人的伤，然后一个人抱着膝盖坐到了天亮。

第二天早上，我去主人房间里查看，看到主人正准备换衣服。他看见我，也不忌讳，落落大方地将睡衣丢在床上，又配合着我帮他穿上衬衫。扣子从脖颈扣到下摆，看着主人白皙的肌肤在面前一点点合拢，不禁产生了想要把主人抱进怀里的冲动，却又只得死死忍住。  
我感觉到了自己的心跳，用力地，一下快过一下。我只好放开主人，想要留下一句我去准备早餐便走出房间。  
人类与妖怪的爱情故事并不少见，有些是纯粹的杜撰，有些则是真实发生过的。然而无论过程怎样甜蜜美好，结果却大多令人叹惋。我想起狐狸喜欢的那个浣衣女孩，后来嫁作人妇，再也没有出现在河的对岸。或许我真的应该知足。  
却不想主人轻轻地靠过来，我几乎是下意识地抱住了他，他也轻轻地环住了我的腰。主人没有说话，我也不知道该说些什么。隔着衬衫，主人身体的温度传了过来，配合着柔软的触感，不动声色的诱惑。我手足无措地站在那里，欢喜却也心疼。已经不是第一次见到主人的脆弱了，只是每次见到，都有种莫名的难受从心口直升到喉头，让我说不出话来。  
“他……”  
隔了很久，主人用沙哑的嗓音发出了这样一个音节。  
他。紫头发。  
“我去看过了。”  
“嗯。”  
又是长时间的静默。  
我就这样抱着主人，身体渐渐变得燥热，又慢慢平静下来。当我终于意识到再这样下去主人上班就会迟到的时候，才想起今天似乎是周六。  
人类每到这个时候，都会和朋友恋人们聚在一起。可是主人没什么朋友，印象中，他一直是一个人。  
伴随他度过每个双休日的，除了主人自己给自己增加的工作，大概……也就是紫头发了。  
而现在，连紫头发也没有了。我呆呆地望着地板，觉得自己似乎被一股人类特有的忧郁感包围了。  
“要不要……再睡一会？”我轻轻问。  
主人摇头。  
“我不知道。”主人说。他放开我，坐到床沿上，垂下了眼睛。从我的角度，能看到主人纤长睫毛的漂亮弧度。主人有着一张无论从任何角度观察都能让人惊艳的脸，而这样的脸本不该挂上沉郁和悲伤的表情。  
“真的……只能这样了吗。”  
我能感觉到主人的情绪，烦躁，抑郁，恐惧，绝望，一团乱麻，与房间里的安静氛围截然相反。  
“您累了。再休息一会吧。”我这样说。  
主人微微叹了口气，由着我把他半抱着放回床上，再把枕头调整到一个舒服的位置，然后拉着我的手臂，并不用力地将我也拉到了床上。他说，陪我。  
我轻轻搂过他的身体，低头看着主人。他并不闭眼，眼神却没有焦点。他靠过来，以一种近乎慵懒的节奏在我怀抱里扭动着。但我知道，那并非出于挑逗或是情欲的目的，只是因为无所适从而下意识地寻找着依靠。  
就像陷在沼泽里的人失措地寻找着稻草。  
“抱我吧。”他说。  
我摇头。  
“你不想？”  
“想。但是不要。”  
“为什么。”  
您该看看您现在的表情。您并不想。您很痛苦。  
“只因为我不想？”  
“不想让您变得更加痛苦。”  
主人突然紧紧皱起了眉头，薄唇微微颤抖。  
“可恶。”他说。  
然后把脑袋埋进了我的胸前。我抱着主人微微颤抖的身体，感觉到胸前被某种温热的液体濡湿了。  
“你知道吗。只要他能醒来，我愿意做任何事。”  
“我知道。”  
“你不知道。”  
主人摇了摇头，手指紧紧地抓着我的衣服那种力度让我不知道他究竟是在折磨我的衣服，还是在折磨他自己。  
“你不知道。我说任何事，是指……”  
“任何事。”  
我在那一瞬间失了神，完全不知道该怎样回答。我轻轻抬起主人的下巴，看到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛微微泛红，晶莹的泪珠挂在睫毛上，让人无限心疼的神色。  
“您不必做任何事。”我说。然后低头，覆上主人柔软的双唇。也许是我的行动过于出乎意料，主人没有抵抗也没有迎合，只是失神地接收着，任凭这一吻夺去他身体的力气，然后被动地陷入了睡眠。  
“安心睡一觉吧。然后一切都会变好的。”  
我伸手拭去主人脸上的泪痕，看着主人沉睡中依旧锁着眉的脸庞，轻轻叹了口气。

“切断间流不息的时间长河，就算是恶魔也做不到。”  
这句在妖界广为流传的话，其实是对时间结界的一句注解。所谓时间结界，大约是人类口中某种名为“场”的东西。在结界内部，时间的流速甚至物理规律都与外部不同，因此从某种意义上来说，能够长久控制时空结界的妖怪，便“跳出三界外，不在五行中”了。然而这样的妖怪从未出现过，倒不是这项妖术过于艰深难懂，而是因其消耗灵力巨大。在结界中的妖怪因与外界断绝，无法汲取日月光华，修行停滞，而维持整个结界的运作又不断消耗着真气，如此一来，十年的修行也只够维持大约一年的界内时间。  
而擅自将人类纳入结界之中，是为违戒，出界之日自有惩戒降临。  
不过我现在就呆在这样一个结界里，而且看起来，要待很久很久。……和一具躺在床上你不动他他就绝对不会翻身的人类躯体。  
“时间是治愈一切的良药。”此言不虚。但并不是每个人都拥有足够多的良药来等到被治愈的那一天。  
紫头发，你该知道自己有多么幸运。  
我不知道过了多久，紫头发终于开始打开自己的内心世界。从那个时候开始，我便偷偷溜进他的脑内和他讲话。紫头发是个很沉默的家伙，从某种程度上说和主人有几分相像。他总是什么都不愿说，我也并不勉强他。每每说到主人的事情，他总是格外沉默。我想他和主人之间，一定发生过很多很多不平常的事情。  
大部分时候，都是我在说自己的经历。我和他说起那片丛林密布的南疆大陆，说起狐狸，说起某个在河边浣衣的女孩，说起自己跟随着某个奇怪的船队漂洋过海来到这个岛国，说起短短两百年里眼看着人类造出了一大堆稀奇古怪的东西，说着说着，我发现一千年的时光过去，能够拿出来反复品味的回忆，也就那么几个而已。  
“你看，你连一百年都没有，还把时间浪费在睡觉上。”我这样对紫头发说。  
紫头发没有回应。不过他好得格外快。  
那天他睁开眼睛，那对散发着柔和光泽的紫水晶。我歪着头盯着他，思忖良久。  
“果然还是没有主人好看。”  
这个结论让紫头发的额边顿时添上了三条黑线。

出界的一刻惩戒也随之开始，我早就做好准备，只是没想到这么快。  
“你原来是这个样子。”紫头发低头看着我说。  
“汪……呜？”有些摸不着头脑的我想问“什么样子？”，嘴里发出的却是久违的呜咽声。  
举起两只前爪在眼前仔细端详了会儿，又冲到浴室跳到镜子前面一阵歪脑袋甩毛摇尾巴，然后我确认了自己不再是人形。坐下一运气，发现自己的修为降到了三百岁时候的水平。  
……好像也不是很糟糕嘛。  
紫头发走到我边上微微眯着眼皱着眉。我很想告诉他我不掉毛，所以别担心浴室的地毯，不过我不知道该怎么让他听懂。这时候我听到了门外的响动声。主人醒来了。  
我几乎是毫不犹豫地冲了出去——变回本体后速度倒是提升了不少。仰头望着主人，却发现主人呆呆地看着我身后。我回头，紫头发也一样呆呆地望着主人。很长一段时间里，这短短几步路的距离间有两个纹丝不动的人类和一只望望这个望望那个不停甩尾巴的大狗。

我变得帮不上主人的忙，除了在屋子里东窜西跳之外什么都做不了。当然，主人和紫头发都没有对我表现出讨厌的样子来，他们给我准备不少好吃的。那时候紫头发不肯和主人说话，有我在才好些。有一次我故意出去玩儿，沾了一身泥水回来，紫头发想拉我去洗澡，我死活不肯。最后主人和紫头发一起拖了我去洗澡，我趁机溅了他们一身的水，当然，基本全溅在主人的身上，于是我终于又看到主人脱下外套的样子了。我承认我有点儿小私心，不过那时候真是太开心了，连紫头发那张冰山脸都难得地带着点儿笑意。于是我越发大胆地跳出来把主人扑进浴池里，伸出爪子去揉主人那张漂亮的脸。紫头发再没忍住笑出声来，说佐伯你也有这种时候。主人看着紫头发开心的样子竟然愣了，也没顾上反抗我就那样狼狈地看着紫头发。我不满地用鼻子去顶主人的下巴，顺便舔了舔主人的脖子。主人反射性地两手把我举起来，我伸出爪子去挠，挠不到，汪呜呜呜呜。  
然后紫头发说这狗挺喜欢你啊。我和主人都愣了，紫头发倒是没察觉到什么，看着自己被溅得星星点点的衣服皱了皱眉头，对主人说这里交给你了可别虐待它，转身出去了。主人把我放下来，就这样看了我一会儿，然后拿起莲蓬头给我浑身上下冲了个遍，然后揉了揉我的脑袋说对不起，我知道你做了很多。  
我意识到我变成了碍事的家伙。  
我喜欢主人，但是主人喜欢紫头发。  
主人知道我喜欢他，也记得我们做过的事情。  
我不想让主人为难。  
所以那天晚上我溜到书房里咬起一支笔，在一张大纸上歪歪扭扭地画上了“汪呜去别的地方玩了，主人要好好的”，然后把它叼到了客厅的茶几上。  
其实还是舍不得主人的。我偷偷溜进主人的房间，安睡中的主人对我来说依旧是一种诱惑，但我最终没有去吻他。  
那天晚上我就这样走了。

狐狸说只要生命还在继续，每一段故事的结束都会是新一段故事的开始。说的真好。  
那之后的某一天，我摸着路找到了当初遇到主人的那个花园。半夜里没有什么人，一轮大大的月亮和路灯一样亮。我闻到了很甜很甜的水果味道，然后看到了一只穿着黑衣服，一头金发的大妖怪。  
可别小瞧我，虽然失去了七百年的修为，作为妖怪的直觉还是很灵敏的。我可以百分之九十九地肯定它就是我在主人的眼镜中感觉到过的那只妖怪。  
当然，之所以那么肯定其实主要还是依据人类所谓的概率学知识——在这个小岛上出现两只BOSS级大妖怪的可能性实在不大。  
那只妖怪一只呆在自己的时空结界里，说着让我有些摸不着头脑的话。其实我对它并不是很感兴趣，但是它似乎对我很好奇。它告诉我它可以一直维持着结界，因为比起天地灵气，人类的情感具有更加强大的力量。它把人类绑架起来然后攫取他们的力量，这样它就可以一直一直呆在结界里。  
我对这种离经叛道的修行方法表示不屑，不过它也并不在意。  
它在意的是主人，并且对我那么轻易地离开主人表示不解。似乎它已经追随着主人的转世好几个世纪，并且我毫不怀疑它还会继续追随下去。  
“我今天早上看到主人了，他和紫头发在一起。”我这么告诉它。“我从来没有看到主人笑得这么开心过。”  
“你看，我想要看到主人开心的样子，我成功了。”我摇了摇尾巴。  
“那么，您就此满足了吗？”它问。  
“会有新的故事！”我说，“虽然我不知道那会是什么，并且我也确实还喜欢着主人，不过主人已经是过去时了。”  
狐狸告诉我要往前看，追着太阳走就能看到未来。  
凉凉的晚风吹过我的毛，我抖了抖，然后打了个喷嚏。  
不过我闻到了阳光的味道。  
第二天我决定回家乡看看。据说曾经的南疆大陆已经不复存在了，现在的家乡是个有点儿可怕的地方，路上的东西不能随便乱吃，会中毒；空气也不像以前那样干净。但我还是想要回去。  
我没本事自己漂洋过海，不过那有什么关系。我只要偷偷溜上一艘游轮就好了。  
到了晚上我从厨房里跑出来，海风咸咸的，就像我来这座小岛时候闻到的味道一样。  
我就这样呆在船尾，看着海平线的另一边慢慢被照亮，一轮金红的太阳从海里一下子蹦了出来。  
我欢快地摇了摇尾巴，欢迎了那只新的太阳。  
汪呜～  
-END-


End file.
